The King and his Mistress
by foureyedgirl01
Summary: Caroline Forbes is one of the king's mistresses. She is not favoured and wants to stay it that way. But, alas! Fate has other plans.
1. Chapter 1

The harem is a place where the king is supposed to sooth his fatigue and relieve stress from leading his kingdom. There, you can see beautiful women, intelligent and charming, smiling at the king, ready to please him. The palace expects them to have their full devotion on the king – body, mind, and soul. On the outside, the harem is like a garden full of flowers. It is really an spectacular sight! Oh, you would wish to be the king if you had gone to the harem.

But, on the inside, there is an ugly battle going on. Because these women want power – may it be for their family or for their personal glory – and to achieve that, they need to be favoured by the king. On the outside, the women have a harmonious relationship with each other. But, that is only for show. The truth is, these women are ready to kill each other for the king's affection.

Lady Caroline Forbes knows all this because she is one of them. She has been the king's mistress at the tender age of seventeen. She was even forced to be like him, an immortal, so she can be with him 'til the end of time. The first few months of her turning has been the darkest days of her life. And, at that time, she lost the king's favour because of her "incessant whining."

She is now twenty two, and she is literally invisible in the king's eyes. Maybe, for him, she is dead. She doesn't mind. After all, her intellect is not for the king's entertainment and pleasure. It is all for her and the people close to her.

* * *

King Niklaus or Klaus, as he wants to be called is yet again in a meeting with his trusted councillors. He has a grim expression on his face because of another crisis in his hands. Reports say that there is another massacre, this time, in China. You see, he does not mind. He likes a good bloodshed from time to time. But, this is the fourth time this week, and he knows who the culprit is.

"Your highness, we need to take action," Josh said. He is the youngest of his councillors, and while he has an annoying tendency to worry over little things, he is quite useful when it comes to improving his image to humans. "The humans are getting scared about the attacks. And, the rebellion is starting to be strong again."

"Well, at least, there will be entertainment with their campaigns," another of his councillors says, clearly amused.

"Marcellus!" It is the king's brother, Elijah.

"Elijah, relax. It's not like they have a real chance against us."

"Oh, yes, they do not. They just killed ten of us while these massacres are happening. Yes, indeed, they could not touch us."

"Enough with your verbal battle," the king said. "Get me Kol."

"That's the problem, brother. We can't track him."

Klaus growled. "Then, do something about it. Four massacres in one week. It's too much, even for Kol. We need to restrain him. Or know what his problem is this time."

"Of course." Marcellus says. "I'll get Sophie."

The king just nods and leaves the meeting room. As he leaves, Daniel, one of his hybrids, is beside him.

"Let's go to Lady Hayley's chambers."

* * *

"Are you bothered by something, my king?" Lady Hayley asks. They are in bed, feeling the aftermath of their love making. Well, erase that. Very rough sex, she means.

Usually, when they have sex, the king's stress is soothed. But now, the king still wears his grim expression, so Lady Hayley's hands travel on his body while kissing his jawline. Of course, she knows what is bothering the king. His brother is causing trouble, and he does not like that. Which in return, she does not like either because his attention is not solely focused on her.

"You know what is bothering me, Hayley."

"I know, and I am sad that I failed to sooth you."

"My brother is really causing trouble. I need him to be found."

"Yes, my king," the lady says while her hand is stroking his member. Then, she goes on top of him. "But, now, let me help you forget your troubles."

The king growls, and suddenly, he's on top of her, kissing her roughly and entering her.

* * *

In her room, Lady Caroline's face is full of disgust. She cannot believe that she has to hear the king and Lady Hayley get it on. Twice.

"The things I do for you, Bonnie."

Oh, well. It seems that the king is going to widen his search for Lord Kol. She groans and thinks of the reason of the Lord's sudden massacres. Her friend, Bonnie. Or rather, her rejection. Seriously, why are these Originals such egoistic spoiled brats?

_Well, I guess it's time to go to Plan A.2._

So, the Lady Caroline writes a letter to her friend to execute their plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

_The seventeen-year old Caroline Forbes is really worried about her friend, Elena Gilbert. She heard that her friend is not eating and always crying in her bedroom. She understands why Elena is like this, but she's worried. So, together with their other friend, Bonnie Bennett, she goes to Elena's house._

_The atmosphere in the house is so grim that Caroline and Bonnie look at each other with sympathy._

_"Can we see Elena?" Bonnie asks quietly, and Elena's father Greyson Gilbert just nods. Quietly, the two friends just go to their friend's room. They sigh when they see Elena crying again._

_"Oh, Lena!" Caroline goes to her friend and hugs her. Bonnie does the same. The gesture makes the girl cry harder._

_"I'm scared!" she whimpers. "I mean, the king does this every one hundred years in our clan, and it's not really a good story."_

_And, this is the story:_

_ Since the Gilberts are the leaders of the first rebellion from king Niklaus, when they were captured, the king's witches cursed one of the girls from the clan. Every one hundred years, a girl from the Gilbert clan will have to get herself bitten by a werewolf during the full moon. If not, she will die. But, the bite from a werewolf is traumatizing. It hurts like hell, and it will make the male werewolf claim the girl. According from the rumours, a relationship with a werewolf is as abusive as shit. Aside from that, the king makes sure that everybody will watch how it happens. They even have a bet on how the girl will last. From what they heard, it will be televised worldwide._

_"Is there a way to escape from this curse?" Caroline asks._

_"From what my gramps told me, there's a counter curse for everything."_

_Elena's face is suddenly with hope._

_And Caroline will do everything to find that counter curse._

* * *

And, that is how Caroline got into this royalty mess in the first place. Not that she regretted helping a friend (Well, she did, but admittedly, she has not learned her lesson). But, this is not the time to dwell on the past. There is a lot of time for that later. Now, she has to help her remaining best friend, so that she will end up like her. So, after finishing the letter, she calls her dove and instructs it to send the letter to Bonnie. At times like this, Caroline feels like Elena is still with them. Training birds is a Gilbert specialty after all.

After sending the letter, she ushers her pet cat named Coco to come to her and uses her special hearing to get information from the harem. She sighs from how mundane they are.

Lady Hayley getting new gowns from the king.

Lady Camille getting new books from the king.

Lady Genevieve preparing for the feast the king had for her for completing a complicated spell.

Lady Greta getting her monthly ration of potions from the king.

Lady Hannah and Lady Jane having polite yet insulting exchange when it's like pot meeting the kettle. The king does not favour them both, though he knows they still exist.

"Hey, Coco, do you think I should help Lady Hannah and Lady Jane?" Her pet just looks at her, judging her.

"I guess not."

* * *

Bonnie Bennett has just received a letter from her best friend. She thanks the dove by feeding it some grains and it is on its way to its owner.

_Bon,_

_I just want you to know that the asshole king is going to be more vigilant on his search for his equally asshole brother. It's time for plan A.2. Are the targets still there? Be safe._

_I miss you!_

_Caroline_

Despite the seriousness of her situation (or maybe, it's from lack of entertainment), she can't help but laugh at "plan A.2." Only Caroline would name her plans like that.

"Is that from Care?" a voice behind her asks.

"Yes, Matt. It's from her," she confirms. "She says it's time for the second part of the plan."

"Finally," he grins. "But, seriously, the king just widened his search now? His brother's on a rampage."

"We don't know their definition of rampage, Matt," she says flatly.

"Right," he says. "I guess, we have to call Jer."

"Right."

Then, there's silence.

"Can you ask him to bring Nutella for me?"

* * *

A fortnight later, the King and his people find Kol. Still bloody from his latest massacre and caged like an animal, that is. After his men bring his brother to him, they leave them with Elijah and their other brother, Finn.

"Nice to see you again, brother." Kol greets him like he just went on a vacation, and it irritates Klaus.

"You don't get to be casual about it." Finn says.

"As if you're the one who gets to be angry, Finn. I'm the one who's caged here."

"You had seven massacres in three weeks, Kol," the king growls, frustrated at his brother. Seven!"

"That's the point, Nik! I just had seven. My record is ten massacres in one month. You did not even let me break my record."

"Enough of your games, Kol!" Elijah reprimands him. "Do you realize that the rebellion has just resurfaced and killed thirty of our kind during the massacre? They say that they will continue to kill until they see you punished as you deserve?"

"And, what is it that I deserve?" Kol asks, amused.

"Your death." At the king's reply, the caged Original only laughs.

"I am an Original. I can't be killed."

"But, we have to placate them somehow."

At what Finn says, Kol looks at him as is he's grown another head. "And, why would we have to placate those pathetic humans?"

"They had Rebekah and Henrik."

"Fuck!"

* * *

While the king, Lord Elijah, and Lord Finn are talking to their brother, Caroline received a letter from Bonnie. It read:

_Hey, Care._

_ How are you doing there? We sent the message to the Original jerks. Like you instructed, we had the two Originals daggered. You're right. They're careless! I can't believe that we have just caught them so easily! Do you think that we can also bargain them your freedom? It's been five years! I miss you too!_

_Bonnie_

_PS:_

_I love you. 3_

And, that night, Bonnie got her reply:

_Bon,_

_I know right! They think they're invisible, so they've been super careless. And, thanks for worrying about me, but I will have another way to escape this mess. We can't have the king noticing me again. He'll have a hunch. For now, we have to put you away from the grasp of those Originals. Just wait for their message._

_I love you, too!_

_Caroline_

_PS:_

_Don't send me anything after this. We have to be careful now. I'll just get information from the palace._

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_First, I want to thank all the people who got interested in my writing. I hope this will maintain your interest._**

**_Second, I kind of like to see the Original siblings alive, that's why there's Henrik._**

**_And, that's all for chapter two._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

_._

_._

_._

_There was actually a time where Caroline admired the king. How could she not? King Niklaus is a great king. For all his tantrums, he actually cared for his people. He revolutionized the already revolutionized technology and provided food and shelter for the poor and the needy. He also gave direction for the rejects of the society. The people love him because of it. The rebellion that the Gilberts started centuries ago was practically non-existent. For the people, king Niklaus, his family, and his minions are the heroes, not the villains._

_But, right now, what she feels for him is dread. The king did not like that his long awaited entertainment through her best friend was ruined. He did not expect the cursed to be countered, and it has no effect now. The girls of the next Gilbert generations will now be free from being bitten and owned by abusive werewolves._

_"Do you think the king will find out how the curse is lifted?" Elena asks. She is the one who sees the king's wrath, although it's just for a split second and he even hugged her afterwards. It crept her out, that the king hugged her. For all Elena knew, he was planning her demise._

_"Yes, he will," Bonnie confirms. "He has witches all over the world, ones who are more powerful than my clan."_

_"Do you think he will know who is behind it?" Jeremy asks. "I mean, he will most probably suspect my family."_

_"Will they be tortured?"_

_"I don't know, okay!" Bonnie yells. She is obviously panicking._

_"We just have to lie, right?" Caroline finally says. _

_"You're a bad liar, Care. Besides, do you think that they will not compel us?"_

_"Right, compulsion. Then, we can just prevent being compelled, right?"_

_"How, Caroline?"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Do you think it will work?" Bonnie asks. She is suspicious of her friend's plans, of course._

_"I believe it is."_

_"A false prophecy. That's crazy!"_

_"The people will believe it though. Surveys say that there are a lot of people who believe in superstitions and things like destiny and chosen ones. I do believe it is because the king himself believes in such things."_

_"He will confirm it, though."_

_"That's why we have to make it believable for other witches," Caroline says, excited for her new scheme. "There's a way to make it happen, right Bonnie?"_

_"Caroline, they can always confirm it! Witches are powerful. The more knowledge they have, the more powerful they are."_

_"They will confirm the whole thing though, not just the prophecy."_

_Caroline is right. Bonnie has seen a lot of witches to just consult their knowledge with things. They always say that witches should not always rely on their magic._

_"And, there's the bandwagon that will seriously happen if we do this right. I swear, it will work!"_

_Bonnie sighs._

_"It's not like we have other plans."_

_._

_._

_._

_The plan started with a site. With the help of Matt's computer skills and Bonnie's magic, they made it like a magical site. You could ask it questions, and it has answers. The spell for the blog is complicated for it has to be realistic._

_While the blog is in construction, they spread rumours about it. How a group of students passed an exam because of a site that has answers to everything. Or how some people find their true love. Or even how there are people who say that they finally found a job because a certain site told them where they should apply._

_This is where Elena will come. It is really handy and accessible and its accuracy rate is 100%, so it is not unlikely that a certain girl named Elena Gilbert will try the site. She will seek for answers, feeling guilty about being freed from the curse that symbolized the king's kindness (snort). The site will answer the girl, of course._

_The answer will make the girl happy, the happiest she has ever been. The site says that the undoing of the curse is fate. That it does not matter who __**secretly **__helped her. Everything happens for a reason, and the reason for it will prosper the world more than ever. It will also lead to the king's true happiness. He will find his mate, the maiden who he will love for eternity._

_Being a hopeless romantic that she is, Elena will make a blog about it. And because of her writing skills and her popularity, people will visit her site and wonder who the maiden is._

_._

_._

_._

_The plan was a success. After three months, the people forget the supposed betrayal of the Gilbert family is now forgotten for the sake of the king's supposed mate. There are even talk shows that talk about it, it's insane. It also is funny that the site becomes so painfully popular that Caroline and her friends are having doubts if they have really created a false prophecy._

_"Do you think the king will really have someone he will love for the rest of his life?" Elena wonders._

_"Lena!"_

_"I'm just asking."_

_"That guy is too heartless to love someone," Bonnie says._

_"I'm just saying…"_

_"Elena, are you being a fangirl of our fabricated OTP for real?"_

_"No way!"_

_"But, really guys," Matt says. "It could be true though. Mates exist in werewolves according to Tyler. Besides, the site hasn't made a mistake when it comes to predicting the future."_

_"It's designed that way, Matty," Bonnie explains. "And, I'm that good, you know."_

_"We know."_

_"We're off the hook because of that."_

_"Nah, it's a team effort."_

_._

_._

_._

_While the teenagers are gloating on their success, the king is having a headache with this supposed prophecy about him having a mate. When he heard about the Gilbert girl's blog, he just laughed at what she wrote. He thought that she just wrote it as a pathetic attempt to not be punished for ruining his entertainment. It was so obvious that she just invented the things she wrote. (e.g. It doesn't matter who secretly helped her… true happiness… snort!)_

_But, then, the site's accuracy in prediction is annoyingly perfect. His witches told him that the site was indeed magical and whoever put it yields a great power and wisdom. They even said that it might be made by the great Qetsiyah, the greatest witch that ever existed._

_So, now, his people and his goddamn advisers are asking him to find this supposed "mate."_

_Ridiculous!_

_He's more than a thousand years old. Whoever his mate might be, she's dead, possibly, by his hands!_

_Besides, there are other things that he should do for his people instead of finding a fucking mate._

_"We can have a ball for each other you are visiting!" Rebekah said excitedly. Her sister, so fond of parties and things like this. "We will invite the women in these countries. "Nik, this might help you find your mate!"_

_"Rebekah, that's a lot of budget."_

_"You should at least make an effort," Elijah told his brother and king one day. "Think of the things that you could do while finding this mate of yours. You can strengthen your relationship with the leaders of the countries and be closer to the people."_

_"Elijah is right, brother," Finn agreed. "You could also see the problems that these leaders are hiding from you. And, it would not hurt if you would really find your mate. One thing I agree with this prophecy is that this maiden will give you happiness that you had never experienced. Just like me and my dear, Sage."_

_The king rolled his eyes. If he would turn out to be a love sick fool like Finn, he'd rather not._

_But, then again, maybe he would have to humour his people and his family with this mate thing._

_._

_._

_._

_"The king is finding his mate?" Caroline could not laugh that the mate thing will escalate this big. She thought that the palace will just release a statement about this._

_"It's not funny, Care!" Bonnie says. "The longer this mate thing is being paid attention to, the more chances for us to be caught."_

_"Do you think it's time for us to close the site?" Elena asks._

_There is silence._

_"It's an amusing site though," Jeremy says. "It's really like an answer to everything."_

_"And, it would be more suspicious for it to magically disappear," Bonnie says._

_"How about a countdown?" It is Matt._

_"That's a good idea!" Caroline says. "Let's wait for three more months for the countdown to start."_

_._

_._

_._

_The site does not make it to three months before the countdown, though. A young witch named Greta found the loophole of the magical site which is the prophecy itself. She used her magic on the prophecy, confirming it. And, of course, she finds it to be fabricated by another witch. The Gilbert family and the Bennett family have been arrested for investigation._

_And, that is when king Niklaus meets Caroline Forbes for the first time._

_._

_._

_._

And that's all for chapter three. In the next chapter, Klaroline will meet. I originally planned it to be in this chapter, but as I wrote about their scheme, I thought that it would show how smart Caroline is. Her intelligence will be an integral part of this fic. And for the person who asked, the setting is in modern times, but since the Originals and the other vampires are born where there are castles, kings, and royalties, they kind of applied it.

Again, thanks for the people who read, reviewed, and listed this story in their alerts and faves.


End file.
